primordial_conflict_20fandomcom-20200214-history
Malthael
Malthael is the first reaper, one of the Archreapers, the creation of Thanatos as well as the Co-Ruler of Todbereich, his opposites are the Protogenoi, Ouranos and Gaea . Biography During the War between Sheol, Thanatos saw God hadn't enough raw power, even with the Ophanims, he created the Archreapers both to help his brother and to have children . However, when Thanatos asked to his children to help God, the War was already finished . Death created Todbereich and ruled on it along his firstborn reapers . Powers and Abilities As ones of the first beings in existence, Malthael is one of the most powerful entities in existence and is only equaled by his fellow Archreapers, by the Greater Devils, by the Archfairies, by the Archangels, by the Superior Proxies, by the Protogenoi or by the Chronomancers, and only overwhelmed by the Ophanims-Level Entities, by the Demiurges, by the Shards or by the Primordial Beings. * Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: As one of the first beings in existence. Malthael is only equaled by the other Archangels-Level Entities. ** Nigh-Omniscience: As one of the first beings in existence, Malthael know a lot of things. * Immortality: Malthael has existed before the actuel universe and is over a billion years old. They can never age or wither and will continue to exist until the end of time. * Nigh-Invulnerability: He cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Nothing in creation can harm them, no being, no weapon, no object. The only beings that can harm them are the Primordial Beings, the Shards, the Demiurges, a hybrid such as an Arch-Cambion/Nephilim or Ophanims-Level Entities. * Supernatural Concealment: He can conceal his presence from any individual weaker than himself and cannot be found unless he wants to. * Super Strength: Malthael possesses immense supernatural strength. With a single punch, they could send the likes of an Seraphims-Level Entity into another dimension and give them a severe concussion that will leave in a coma for days. * Telekinesis: Malthael can move objects or beings with his mind. * Teleportation: Malthael can teleport anywhere in existence, however, it can take time, if he want to go on Todbereich, he can instantly teleport to it. Weaknesses Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Seraphims-Level Entities: The Seraphims-Level Entities can only slightly harm them. Destroying Beings * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence can instantly kill him. * Shards: The Shards can kill the Archreapers. * Demiurges: The Demiurges are the strongest hybrids and can kill Malthael. * Ophanims-Level Entities: The Ophanims, the Rephanims or the Archons can easily kill him as they are two time stronger. * Archangels-Level Entities: The Archangels, the Protogenoi, the Archreapers, the Chronomancers, the Archfairies or the Superior Proxies are equal to them and can kill him if he is weakened. Weapons Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in existence. Primordial Demons' Swords: The personal weapons of the oldest demons can kill them. Greater Devils' Swords: The second demons' weapons can kill him. Archangels' Swords: The first angels' weapons can kill him. Archreapers Scythes: His personnal weapon as well as his siblings' weapons can kill him. Gallery Malthael (Joseph Morgan).jpg|Human Form Archreapers.jpg|True Form Category:Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Reapers Category:High-Tier Reapers Category:Archreapers Category:Males Category:Alives Category:Thanatos Category:Archangels-Level Entities